1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for installing applications, and more particularly, to a method and a system for installing applications on a terminal using a personal computer (PC).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, as a smart phone is widely recognized and becoming prevalent, applications are increasingly downloaded and installed using an application store by users of all types.
In order to download applications in a terminal such as a mobile phone, a PC is typically used to install the applications. However, a conventional method of installing applications using a PC employs synchronization method which has drawbacks.
For example, while an application is synchronized, no operation can be performed in an application store and thus, a user has to wait until the synchronization is completed.
In addition, if an additional application is installed, it is not possible to install only the newly added application. Instead, the entire applications must be synchronized, causing inconvenience to the user.